the_terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Comstock - Character Details
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character Background Details Chapter 01 * “''And that’s why you don’t let people get in the way… You got emotional and now you’re a damn machine… Stay alert, stay focused, and stay alive. Because one thing shit likes to do is hit the fan, and I won’t always be around to cover your ass''.” (1.2) Chapter 02 * “She thought back to her first day on the job, how nervous she had been, and how grateful she had been when Max (back then just a fellow weapons officer, later her fiancé) had shown her some compassion.” (2.1) Chapter 03 * “Max had always used to tease her when she would let her imagination get the better of her. He would have loved to have heard about this. She tried to picture his smiling face, but in this place, at this time, all she could see was the last face he ever made. The shocked ‘oh’ of surprise as Riser had fired point blank into his chest.” (3.2) Chapter 04 * Kevin tells a story about Stock taking out fifteen enemies in under ten seconds with nothing but a pocket knife, while blindfolded. But is it true? (4.1) * “Stock had never felt comfortable around technology, preferring the simplicity of a weapon and its lack of buttons and complicated operations.” (4.1) Chapter 06 * “''Anyone want to get their ass kicked at pool''?” (6.1) * “For a moment, the potential flashed through her head—relaxing, even having fun, with Maia. Just drinking and playing pool. Stock tried to picture herself in this scenario, but just saw herself standing there emotionless and empty while people had fun around her. She used to be normal—letting loose and having fun with friends—but that was Before. She didn’t know how to be that person anymore.” (6.1) * “She had dedicated her life to serving the OC as well as she could. Her work was all she had.” (6.2) * “She questioned a lot of things, but her gut instinct wasn’t one of them.” (6.2) Chapter 07 * “One tentacle swung out at her and she did a one-handed backflip to avoid it, holding on to her combat rifle with the other hand. She resumed firing, trying to aim for its face.” (7.1) * “Stock couldn’t think clearly, she couldn’t see clearly. Her head was throbbing, and a red haze descended in her mind; she could only think of one thing—destroy Riser or die trying. This was the moment she’d been waiting for since Max’s lifeless body crumpled to the ground in front of her so long ago.” (7.2) * “Stock had always accepted the very real possibility that she would die for her revenge, but she couldn’t allow more innocent people to be hurt in the process.” (7.2) Chapter 08 * “Near death’s door or not, Addison knew Stock could probably save them all at the same time, if the rumors about her past were true.” (8.1) Chapter 09 * “Drifting helplessly in space was a particularly large fear of hers.” (9.2) Chapter 10 * "It may seem odd for someone so eager to be on the Dauntless crew, but space itself terrified her. There was no specific reason as to why—no traumatizing event in her past. Just an overwhelming fear that had never diminished, despite the number of times she had had to be out in space for some mission or another." (10.1) Important Story Events * Addison starts calling Stock “Cujo,” because she’s the team’s “guard dog.” (4.1) * Receives a concussion after being attacked by the tiny red light in the hallway outside of the Magellan bridge. (5.1) * Picked up plasma grenades, a combat rifle, and a double barrel shotgun from the Magellan armory. (5.3) * Concussion symptoms begin to worsen with dizziness. (6.1) * Stock comes face-to-face with the killer of her fiancé on the Magellan -- ''the robotic dread pirate, Riser. (7.1) * The team fights Riser on the Bridge and manages to make him retreat as Stock falls unconscious from her concussion. After an injection from the medkit, she wakes up. (7.2) * After making it back to the ''Dauntless and ditching the bulky hostile environment suits, the crew is now clothed in their casual navy blue uniforms. (10.1) * Taken into custody on the Hermes. Still unconscious, so restrained to a bed in the Med Bay. (43.1) Back to Raven Comstock Back to Characters Category:Raven Comstock Category:Stock